


Drabbles

by bowtiedarling



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiedarling/pseuds/bowtiedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where all my drabbles are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Prompt for you: oliver and Felicity's wedding night (doesn't need to have smut) Or Oliver coming back home from a long business trip"

Okay, this is my first attempt in this fandom (and, actually, I haven’t written in awhile) so be kind. I went with the business trip thing and I don’t know what happened after that. :)

~~~

As soon as Oliver Queen had stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac the skies over Starling City had ripped open. It was nice to see that some things stayed the same in the world although he would readily admit that a different greeting would have been preferred. He had only been gone two weeks but so much had happened in that time and he craved something that didn’t change. He hurried to the car that had waited for him and ducked into the warm space and hoped it would get rid of the chill.

He sat back and stared at the lights of the city, his city, or at least it used to be. He wasn’t sure it was to him now; not since the events of last year. He still struggled to define what he did, who he was, and how his life would unfold in this new era of his team. One thing was for certain though: there was one person in the world that would always remind him of exactly who he was.

He had gotten lost in his thoughts and was startled when the door opened and large, wet drops blew in. He thanked the driver and ran up the steps to the brownstone that he had called home for the past year when he was in the city. He fumbled in his bag for the keys and almost had them when he heard loud shouting noises coming from inside. He stilled, his training from the island kicking in, as he paused to listen. A familiar voice floated through and he couldn’t find his keys fast enough.

He pawed them out of his bag and shoved them into the lock, almost crushing the door in the process, and clamored inside as he dripped water through. He didn’t pause to put his bags down as he rushed through the hall to where the noise came from-the living room. He rounded the corner and saw Laurel and Thea on the couch as his gorgeous blonde girlfriend paced back and forth, hands and arms gesturing wildly. He wasn’t as quiet as he thought when he entered and soon had the attention of all three of them. Felicity, of which, had red eyes and a very angry expression.

“Oh, sure, now you show up. Where the hell were you five hours ago?”

Oliver’s eyes widened as he glanced at the girls, pleading for help, but to no avail. “Hi. Ummm. What?”

Felicity groaned and Laurel winced as Thea rolled her eyes. “You’re the vigilante. Why aren’t you vigilantizing? Hi, by the way.”

“I think,” Laurel interjected, as Felicity collapsed in the corner of the couch, “what she’s trying to say is that she’s been outsmarted by a nemesis.”

“In no way have I been outsmarted! It’s completely illegal and she should—”

“Okay, as happy as I am to see my brother and as much as I love you all, we are leaving. Let him deal with her crazy theories.” Thea stood up and snatched her bag before she grabbed Laurel and dragged her out of the room, protesting the whole way.

Oliver watched them disappear before he turned toward the couch. “Okay. Did something happen? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride.” Felicity pouted and curled further into the cushions.

Oliver bit back a smile-he knew she’d be even more upset- and padded over to her. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, off the couch, as he tugged her into his arms. “No way. I don’t believe it. Who’s ass do I have to kick?”

Felicity smacked his chest and pulled back just enough to look up at him. “I’m just annoyed.” She stretched up on her toes and softly placed her lips on his and that’s what he had missed more than anything. His home and shelter from everything. She chased his lips as he slowly broke their touch and her eyes fluttered open. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Oliver padded over to the couch and collapsed as he tugged her on top of him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I haven’t missed you at all.”

He couldn’t help the grin that broke out as she buried her nose into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. “That’s too bad. Maybe I should go back and see if Nyssa needs anything else in her quest-“

“Finish that sentence, Oliver Queen, and you will be sleeping in the guest room.”


	2. Cats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this little drabble is based off the prompt “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” from this prompt post. I don’t even know what this is. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little drabble is based off the prompt “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” from this prompt post. I don’t even know what this is. Oops.

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Oliver paused mid-stride as he followed Felicity down the hallway to her apartment. He was sure he had misheard her. “What?”

The blonde winced as she arrived at her door and fiddled nervously with her keys. “Well, you were gone, and it didn’t seem like you were ever going to come back, and I was really upset and lonely and there was a box of kittens that some horrible human being left outside the Foundry by the dumpster and I couldn’t just leave them there. They were so cute and I was going to take them to a rescue but then they made me less lonely and now…”

“And now you’re the gorgeous crazy cat lady of Starling City.” He saw the wetness pool in her eyes as she pouted and he quickly closed the gap between them as he pulled her into his arms. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t leave them there. Animals make you feel less lonely and it probably gave you a distraction from everything else.” He felt her nod against his chest and held her a little tighter in his arms. “I’m surprised you kept all five though.” She mumbled something into his chest and he pulled back so he could hear. “What?”

Felicity sighed as she pulled away and slid the key into the lock of her door. “They reminded me of the team. You, me, Digg, Roy, and Laurel. I couldn’t break them up after…” She trailed off before she pushed the door open and flipped the light on.

“Hey, I’m back now, everything is okay.” Oliver followed her inside and reached back to shut the door before any of the cats could make a run for it.

“Is it though?” She dropped her keys and purse on the counter before she spun to look back at him. “I didn’t want to talk about it right away but Roy’s gone, you can’t be the Arrow anymore, I mean how is that possibly okay”

Oliver gently brought a hand to cup her cheek as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. “It’ll be okay because we always figure it out together. We’re a team. We’ll find a way.” He gently placed his lips on hers and wow, had he missed that. He tugged her closer and softly kissed under her ear just as a loud chorus of felines rang through the apartment.

Felicity grinned and buried her head in his chest. “And that would be them.”

“I feel like I just got caught by my parents in high school.”

She snorted before she dragged him over to the couch and he wondered if she really needed to keep all five or if they could divide them between the team. He suddenly realized that he included her in that and maybe, just maybe, they could have a happy ending after all.


	3. 1x03 Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow Summer Rewatch-Drabble after 1x03

Felicity Smoak watched as Oliver Queen left her cubicle and strode down the narrow hallway towards the main area of the Tech floor. After all the rumors she had heard about him over the years, she had been pleasantly surprised by his calm and friendly demeanor. Not once had he tried to flirt his way into information or be suggestive towards her, which was more than she could say for half the company. His bad excuses didn’t count; that was something else entirely. No, she was intrigued by Oliver Queen and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Felicity!”

She snapped her head towards the entrance and blinked her way back into reality. “Mmm sorry what? Hi. Got lost somewhere and why am I still talking?” She took a deep breath to regroup and plastered a smile on her face as she glanced at her boss. “How can I help you, Eric?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and she could see the questions about to be asked as he scrutinized her behavior. Thankfully, he seemed to not want to bother with the extra effort. “Half of the fifth floor has their computer network down. Fix it.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at his back as he spun and walked back the way he came. He was never the nicest person and she sat back in her chair as he left. “Sure, no problem at all, thanks for being so nice. I really need to not zone out. And I really need need to stop talking to myself.” She sighed and stood up, not happy about her next destination, and wondered, or hoped though she would never admit it, if Oliver Queen would be back with another lame excuse for her in the near future.


	4. BBQ Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation or reason for this.

Felicity stared at the plate in front of her and sighed deeply. If her fork couldn’t even get into it, how would anyone else?

“Felicity, say something.”

She turned towards her boyfriend and bit her lip, genuinely confused. “I don’t understand.”

Oliver leaned against the counter and mirrored her own expression. “What do you mean?”

“You lived on an island. For years.”

“Yeah.”

“How can you not barbecue?”

He pushed himself off the counter and peered at the plate with the well, well, well done steak. “It’s still edible. If we peel the burnt parts off it should be fine.”

Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Oliver it’s totally inedible! How do you mess this up? You held animals on a stick over a fire on the island and you can’t cook something on a grill? It’s the same principle! Now what are we supposed to do? We have a lot of people coming over in half an hour and no food! Do you know the one thing necessary for a successful backyard barbecue? Barbecued food!”

Oliver slowly backed up as she walked towards him, livid by the second, and tried to think of anything that could make this better. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I’ll figure something out.”

“The one time I actually care about what people think when they come over and this happens.”

“Knock knock,” a voice floated through the air from the front door around the corner.

Felicity froze, panic starting to take over. “Hi Digg. Lyla. Come in.”

The large man walked into the kitchen and stopped, the tension so thick a chainsaw would’ve been needed. “Hi guys. What’s going on here?”

The blonde rubbed her temples and shook her head. “Nope. Lyla and I are going to go get drunk on the patio. Oliver, fix it. I don’t care how, but there better be barbecue on this table by the time everyone gets here.”

Digg watched in amusement as she left with his wife then turned back to the apparent problem. “What did you do?”

Oliver stood up straight and cleared his throat. “What makes you think I did something?”

“Oliver.”

His shoulders slumped as he ran a hand down his face. “I can’t barbecue apparently. Don’t say it, she already attacked my skills on the island. I just need to fix it.”

Digg saw Oliver motion towards the plate and he examined the piece of meat before picking it up with his fingers and dropping it on the table. It bounced. “Holy shit, how is that even possible?”

“Digg…”

He cracked a smile at the man's whining and rolled his eyes, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him along. “You’re an idiot. We’re going to every grocery store in the area and buying all the meat and you will be humiliated in front of everyone while learning to barbecue. And don’t tell me no, because then I’ll send Felicity after you.”

There was no reply as they made their way out the front, the girls giggling loudly in the back, as the two men drove off to fix Oliver’s mistake.


	5. Tech Talk

Felicity Smoak rolled her eyes as she read the email on her computer screen and groaned. How was it that she always got roped into doing things that she hated even though she had seniority over most of the other employees there? Her boss knew of her hatred for the man in question and yet she still found herself being dragged into helping the idiot. Well, she wasn't sure if he was an idiot, since she hadn't met him. Ever. She had heard of his reputation though and he was always front and center in the tabloids so she was certain in her assessment of Oliver Queen. She wondered for a few seconds if she could actually say no without being fired.

She glanced at the pile of work on her desk behind her and slumped back in her chair. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it even with the amount of stuff she still had to do. With any luck he'd just want basic slides that a ten year old could use and she could get rid of him as soon as possible. She quickly responded to her boss and brought up the coding that she had worked on all morning.

"Felicity Smoak?"

She looked away from the screen to the owner of the voice and, though she'd never admit to it, forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. Standing in front of her was no other than the said idiot, more handsome than she could have ever dreamed, and still staring at her waiting for a response. "Oh great, just show up. You couldn't wait?" She groaned internally and cleared her throat before she adjusted her glasses and hoped he hadn't noticed her staring or her annoyance. "Yes. That's me. You're Oliver Queen."

He raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her reaction, and eventually grinned. "Last time I checked."

She wanted more than anything to roll her eyes but found herself smiling back at him without her brain's permission. "God, why? I mean, what can I help you with Mr. Queen?" She really wanted to shoot her brain at the moment.

"Oh, call me Oliver please. Mr. Queen is my father."

"Right. Who died at sea five years ago with you. I mean, obviously not you, you're standing in front of me. Very alive and very good-looking. I mean not good-looking. I mean not that you aren't good-looking and I need to shut up and start over in 3...2...1..."

Amusement danced on his face as he smiled. "I need help with a presentation I'm giving in a few days and I was told that you'd be able to help me."

Oh. That. "Yes, I was already told to do it, even though I hold seniority over most of this department. However, it seems that my boss thinks I can only do the menial tasks." Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, who hadn't moved during her rant, and she felt her face flush as she shut her eyes and counted backwards. "I'm sorry. I mean, I can do a presentation. I mean I won't be doing it, obviously you will, but I can make it exactly how you want it. I mean, ugh make me stop talking."

He laughed out loud and handed her a stack of handwritten notes. "This is all the info for the presentation. I need it in some sort of organization to show the board."

"I'll get right on top of it. I mean, not on top of it, but I'll get it done soon."

"I'm sure it'll be great. Thanks, Felicity. I appreciate it."

She nodded and placed the notes next to her current project, determined to start it after her current project. "No problem. I'll call you." She cursed her brain's way of formulating sentences. "When I finish it. I'll call you when I finish it."

"Sounds good. Though you could call me anyway."

She stared after him as he winked at her and walked down the hallway towards the elevator as she tried to process the past five minutes. Why couldn't she talk like a normal person? Wait, did he just?

"Oh, I really need to get out more."


End file.
